


House of Butterfly

by Fa_Untitled



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa_Untitled/pseuds/Fa_Untitled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin moved to their new house. But after they moved, Rin kept having nightmare. If only Sousuke checked the story of the house before he bought it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Butterfly

Sousuke eyed his new house proudly. Two stories old house with small wooden porch at the front of the house. The paint on the wall had faded and peeled at some corners and dirty vast yard welcomed him with scattered leaves and rocks, though it would only a matter of time, he thought, just a little work and it will become a lovely yard.

Sousuke grinned. Yeah, it really was a good house. After saving his money little by little – he even worked three part-time jobs at a time – finally he could buy a pretty big old house in Australia. What’s more, the house was half-priced as any normal house. Well, maybe because it was old, Sousuke didn’t think much about it. The fact that he got his own house was enough to thrill him.

“Stop standing there like an idiot and help me carry those boxes, big guy,” a voice cracked Sousuke’s thought, followed by a light kick on his shin. Sousuke turned his head to find a pair of crimson eyes glaring at him. The owner of the eyes scowled, though it didn’t entirely hiding his happy face. “Move your ass, we got so much to do.”

Sousuke smiled. He caught the man’s wrist and pulled him gently so that they stood face to face. “Yup, Rin, we got sooo much to do.”

Rin chuckled as Sousuke grasped his waist, pulling him even closer. “You look happy for a man with piling tasks.”

“Hmm,” was all Sousuke replied, his fingers tugging idly strand of red locks.

“Nice house by the way.” Rin whispered the words to Sousuke’s ear and felt a smile blossomed against his skin as the man gave him a light kiss on his shoulder.

“Indeed,” Sousuke murmured, “our house.”

 

 

 

 

“Then, what should we do now?” Sousuke asked when he finally pushed the last box through front door.

“We should divide our tasks.” Rin said, eyes inspecting the house thoroughly. “You, as a man of muscles—”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Sousuke cut him off. He laughed when Rin glowered at him.

“You will fix the broken wall and floor.” Rin continued. “I will clean the house. We can paint the wall and move the furniture together afterward.”

Sousuke straightened his body and cracked his knuckles. “Alright, let’s do this.”

 

 

 

 

They worked for several hours. Sousuke worked with his hammer and nails, checking every crack on the wall and rickety wood of the floor. He was checking the stairs when his eyes caught a small hole on the wall at the side of the stairs. Not a big hole, just the size of man’s thumb. But the wall surround it was a bit dark, as though someone had spilled something on it and left it dried without properly wipe it, something with dark color, but not as dark as black to really stain it.

Sousuke extended his right arm to examine the hole. His hand was only a few inches apart when he suddenly felt chill crawling on the back of his neck. There was a sudden pressure as if someone was watching him, closely.

Sousuke turned his head, but there was no one behind him, just a looming dark corridor stretching to the back of the house. Sousuke frowned, noting to himself that he should check the lamps after he’s done with the wall.

Sousuke turned his head and back facing the holed wall. He extended his arm once again and—

“Hey Sou…”

Sousuke jumped when he felt a hand pressed on his shoulder. When he turned, he saw Rin with a damp cloth slumped on his shoulder and grey dust tarnished his red hair.

Rin arched his brows. “You okay, man?” he asked, noticed that color drained from Sousuke’s face.

“Yes.” Sousuke pulled his once extended arm and brought it to wipe his face instead. “Just a bit startled.”

Rin frowned. “Of what?”

“Nothing.” Sousuke shook his head dismissively. “So, is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh yeah.” Rin started, suddenly remembered his first intention. “Can you help me move the sofa?”

“Sure.” Sousuke got up to his feet and brushed away dust from his knees. He followed Rin to a big room with empty bookshelf covering one side of the wall. Maybe it was once a library or an office.

“Should we move the bookshelf?” Sousuke asked.

“Nah, leave it as that. I can use it as my own.”

Sousuke shrugged and walked toward a black sofa in the middle of the room. He and Rin then moved it to the side so Rin could mop the floor beneath it.

 

 

 

 

They were half finished with the house when the sun setting, and thank God Sousuke had checked and fixed the lamps before night fall.

“We can paint the house tomorrow.” Rin stated as he handed Sousuke a glass of coffee. Instead of taking the coffee, Sousuke caught Rin wrist and pulled him so that he would sit on his lap, careful not to spill the coffee from the glass. “Or would you prefer paperwalls?”

“Nah,” Sousuke took the coffee after Rin settled comfortably, “paint will be simpler, and much easier.”

“You lazy bum,” Rin laughed then gently kissed the corner of Sousuke’s lip.

 

 

 

 

Rin woke up in the middle of night out of reason. The roof above him was certainly not his flat’s roof. Rin squinted his eyes and turned his head to the side. There was a big window with white curtain beside his bed. Yep, certainly he was not in his flat, because how could there be a big window in his cramped flat?

Rin shook his head, trying to recall the last thing he did when he suddenly remembered he was in his and Sousuke’s new house. Their new house. Their house. Rin grinned, how could he forget the happiest moment of his life?

Living together with Sousuke was not something new to Rin, they’d lived together in dorm when they were in high school, but owning a house together was something entirely different.

After they graduated, Rin planned to go back to Australia to chase his dream. It was hard. He felt like he was cheating. It wasn’t fair, how could he go chasing his dream when Sousuke’s was shattered? How could he leave Sousuke in his hard time? Rin knew Sousuke needed him even though the man laughed him off and said it was nothing. Rin knew Sousuke cried even though the man didn’t show it to him. As tough as a man he was, who wouldn’t cry when one life was ruined? So, Rin stayed.

Sousuke didn’t say anything. He didn’t insist him to leave, to chase his dream, to fly to Australia. So Rin thought that maybe Sousuke really wanted him to stay. But three months later, Sousuke came to him with two tickets to Australia, saying that they both were leaving. Rin couldn’t grasp anything at first, but then Sousuke explained that he got scholarship to learn entrepreneur in Australia, and he also wanted to learn surfing.

So then, they both went to Australia and lived together in a small flat near their university. Rin was sure he couldn’t be happier than that. Though they both busy, they could always find opportunities to eat or spent time together.

But he was wrong. That wasn’t his happiest moment. After living together in their small and cramped flat for almost two years, Sousuke announced that he had saved money to buy them their own house. Rin didn’t know what to say and just stood still in front of him with gaping mouth like an idiot until Sousuke reached to hug him, laughing happily.

Still smiling, Rin shifted and turned his body only to find that the other side of the bed was vacant. “Sou?” he called.

No answer.

Rin raised his upper body and sat on the bed. He frowned. Sousuke was nowhere to be seen. He looked around. The room was nearly pitch black, saved by the moon light that slipped from thin curtain.

“Sousuke?” he called once again.

Still, there was no answer.

Rin shrugged, maybe Sousuke went to toilet. He was going back to sleep when suddenly his eyes caught a movement on door frame. The door was open slightly ajar, and though there was no wind, Rin swore that the door moved a little.

“Sou?” Rin called again, but now it was barely a whisper. “Fuck it!” he cursed under his breath when there was still no answer.

Hesitantly, he walked toward the door. After a moment of consideration, he swung it open, ready to strike anything in front of it.

But no, there was no one, or thing, in front of it. Rin sighed, and just then he realized he was holding his breath.

Rin looked outside. The corridor was dark and silent, and when the blackness was eerie, it was also inviting, just like blackhole; sucking him, swallowing him. Then, as if hypnotized, Rin walked out of the room and plunged himself into the darkness.

When he was back to his sense, Rin found himself standing in a big room with a bookshelf covering one side of the wall. It was the room that he and Sousuke moved a sofa in. But the sofa was back in place, as if no one was ever touched it, and the once empty bookshelf was filled with books.

Rin was about to take one of the books on the bookshelf when he heard a faint yet clear fluttering sound. He turned around. There was a brown butterfly perch on the top of the sofa. Unconsciously, Rin extended his arm to touch it and the butterfly flew to the door. Rin followed it. He felt like he was back when he was six, chasing after a butterfly and lost his way. But he wouldn’t lose his way this time, because he was in his house.

The butterfly led Rin to the second floor. It landed on a door in the very corner. Faint yet clear, Rin could hear more fluttering and buzzing sounds from behind the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. Then slowly, he swung the door open. Rin’s eyes widen when he saw the scene in front of him. Hundreds of black and brown butterflies dispersed around the room, covering all side of the wall with dark curtain of wings. And there, in the middle of all dark colored wings, perched a big orange butterfly, the size was about three times bigger than other butterflies around it. Its color was bright, a stark contrast with other black and brown butterflies.

Rin didn’t even have a chance to breathe when suddenly, the orange butterfly launched into his face. It caught him off guard, and when he stepped back, his feet got tangled and he stumbled backward. But even so, the butterfly still attacked him, fluttering it wings furiously on Rin’s face. And when Rin opened his mouth, just a little to take a breath, the butterfly flew in. The butterfly clogged his throat. He couldn’t breathe nor scream for help. It choked him with wings and dread. His eyes began to blur with tears, and partly because the lack of oxygen. And as he flailed helplessly, the other butterflies flew into him, covering his body as if they were trying to bury him alive. _No_ , he thought, _it can’t be happening, it can’t be! No! No! Sousuke!!!_

 

 

 

 

“RIN!”

Rin jerked up. His whole body was trembling violently, and his shirt was soaked with sweat. He turned his head. There was Sousuke beside him, watching him with worried eyes. His hands gripping Rin’s shoulders, the attempt of shaking him awake. “Sou…” Rin whispered, his breath shaky and unsteady. “Oh God… Oh God,” he stammered.

“I’m here. It’s okay, it’s okay.” Sousuke hugged him. His hands gently stroked Rin’s back up and down, trying to calm him. “It’s just a dream.”

Rin cried to Sousuke’s shoulder, letting his fear poured out. It was a dream, it was just a dream. There’s no butterfly choking him to dead. It was only a dream. _But why did it feel so real?_

 

 

 

 

“Butterflies?”

Rin nodded. “Fucking butterflies, attacking me like shit.”

“I didn’t know butterflies could scare you to death.”

Rin snorted. “I didn’t know either,” he said, chuckling humorlessly. He ran his hand unconsciously to his throat, _but it felt so real_.

“Hey,” Sousuke took Rin’s hand, eyes fixed on his, “don’t over think it, it’s just a dream.” He smiled as he lifted Rin’s hand and kissed the knuckles lightly.

 

 

 

 

It was just a dream. But the next three days, the dream kept haunting Rin. Following him like shadow. He could no longer sleep without fear. And the dream worsened. The butterflies still attacking him, but on the second day, while all the butterflies burying him, he could hear a girl laughing. And on the third day, there’s a guy pointing a gun at him. When he tried to see the face of the man, he shot him. The bang was clear in his head, as if the man shot him from inside of his skull.

 

 

 

 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Rin sighed, his eyes red with lack of sleep and stress. He was sleepy and it felt like there was a giant hammer knocking his head. But he couldn’t sleep. He didn't want to sleep. Sleep scared him.

“Do you want to go to psychiatrist?” Sousuke suggested softly.

“What?” Rin snapped. “Do you think I’m crazy?”

“What? No Rin, I just –”

“I think there’s something wrong with the house!” Rin yelled. He didn’t even realize he was yelling when the words came out from his mouth.

Sousuke tensed. “Don’t blame the house.”

“But the dream was…” Rin broke off, he shook his head desperately.

They fell silent.

“Sorry,” Rin whispered, he rubbed his temples with his middle and index fingers, “I didn’t mean to blame the house.”

Sousuke nodded. “Come here,” he raised his arm, and when Rin took it, he pulled him to his embrace. “I’m sorry too,” he murmured to Rin’s hair. _I felt it too_ , he thought, _there’s something wrong with the house_. But it was their house, and he didn’t want to think that there’s something wrong with it.

“Just what is really going on?” Rin asked hopelessly as he let out the tears he was holding.

 

 

 

 

Sousuke watched Rin as the man sat lifelessly on their porch. He stared at the yard, but his eyes vacant. There were black pouches below his red eyes. No, not the fiery and glowing red they used to be, but bloodied sickly red from the lack of sleep, stress, and constant rivers of his tears. It’s hurt to look him like that.

Sousuke drew a heavy breath. He checked the label on the bottle he was holding once more before called out to him. “Rin.”

Rin turned his head. Sousuke threw the bottle into him and Rin caught it. He raised his eyebrows when he read the label on the bottle. “Tranquillizer?”

“I thought you need it. It might calm you down.”

Rin nodded. He put the bottle into his jeans pocket and back staring at the yard.

 

 

 

 

Sousuke didn’t sleep that night. He felt restless and he worried about Rin. He thought that he needed to watch over him. The man beside him had fallen asleep, thanks to the drug. Sousuke touched Rin’s hair and brushed it gently. Should they move? Should they leave the house? Their own house? Sousuke sighed. He knew he’d been selfish to Rin. It was his pride that kept him stubborn to stay in that house. But seeing Rin suffering tortured him even more.

Suddenly, Rin woke up.

“Rin?” Sousuke asked. “What is it? Did you have a nightmare again?”

Rin didn’t answer.

“Rin?”

He got off of their bed and walked out of the room. Puzzled, Sousuke followed him. They walked in the dark through corridor into a room. It was the room with bookshelf and sofa. Rin halted next to the bookshelf.

“Rin?”

He tapped the side of the bookshelf slowly.

“Rin?” then Sousuke realized, Rin’s eyes were vacant. It was like someone, or something, hypnotized him. “What the?”

Rin’s hands moved faster and more aggressive gradually. He was no longer tapped the bookshelf. He began to scratch it.

“Rin, stop it!” Sousuke said calmly – or he tried to do so.

But Rin didn’t stop. The more Sousuke told him to stop, the more aggressive he became. He began to bang the bookshelf with his fist when Sousuke tried to catch his hands.

“RIN!” Sousuke shouted. He clasped Rin’s hands together.

Rin struggled, but Sousuke held him tight. Seeing that he couldn’t use his hands, Rin banged his head to the bookshelf.

“FUCK!” Sousuke shocked. “Rin! Stop it! Shit!”

Sousuke placed his self in front of Rin so that he banged his head into his chest instead. “Rin! Please, please stop it!” Sousuke hugged him. Rin tried to pry him off but he didn’t let go of him.

After a moment, Rin stopped and slumped unconsciously. Sousuke held him tightly as he stayed there for a while, crying.

 

 

 

 

Sousuke didn’t sleep a wink that night. He kept holding Rin as the man slept in his arm. When morning came, Rin didn’t wake up. Sousuke put him to bed and prepared their breakfast. Until noon, Rin still didn’t wake up. Sousuke thought that maybe he was tired after five days being haunted by nightmare, so he let him be. Sousuke swore that after he wake up he would take him out of that goddamn house. But until the sun ready to set and Rin still didn’t wake up, Sousuke realized that something was not right.

The next forty-five minutes was a blur scene. Sousuke took Rin’s limp body to their old truck, drove his car as fast as he could and ignoring three red lights, and after he got to the hospital, he hauled him inside, howling like a mad man.

“Mr. Matsuoka’s family?” a middle-age doctor called.

Sousuke stood. “I… I’m his boyfriend,” his voice shaking, not only his voice, his whole body was shaking.

The doctor gave him a long look then he checked the clipboard on his hands, inspecting the papers on it. “There’s nothing wrong with Mr. Matsuoka.”

“What?”

“He’s perfectly healthy.”

“But… but he doesn’t wake up. Why does he not wake up?” Sousuke thought he would yell, but when the voice came out, it sounded so weak and desperate.

The doctor sighed. “That’s the problem. We couldn’t find anything wrong in his body, but he still won’t wake up.”

Sousuke didn’t know what to say. His head spinning and he couldn’t grasp the situation.

“I think the problem is his psychic.” The doctor continued. "Did he do something weird recently? Something unusual?”

“He…” Sousuke pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to focus his mind, “he kept having a nightmare.”

“Nightmare?”

“About butterflies.”

The doctor raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything so Sousuke continued. “We just moved in to an old house in Winds Hill, and he –”

“Winds Hill?”

“Yeah. And he just started –”

“Is your house number 18?”

“Yes. The hou –” Sousuke looked up at him, “how did you know?”

“Son, I think we need to talk.”

 

 

 

 

The doctor sat him on a long bench. He drew a heavy breath before he spoke. “Son, I have never believed in superstition or any mystic related, but…” he thought for a moment, “after hearing your stories, I think you should know the history of your house.”

Sousuke frowned. “History?”

“It was twenty years ago,” he began, “That house was belonged to a family of a man with a daughter and wife. She was his second wife. His first wife died when his daughter was just a baby. His daughter was a lovely girl, but she was weak and fragile.

“The man loved his daughter so much, so did his wife. The girl really liked butterflies, but she couldn’t go outside to see it because her body was really weak. So, at her seventh birthday, her step-mother filled her bedroom with living colorful butterflies. But, apparently, there was poisonous butterfly among those butterflies. The toxic was not lethal for human, but the girl was weak to begin with, so it caused her fever, and not long after that, she passed away.

“The man was very dejected with his daughter death. He believed that his wife intentionally killed his daughter. But the wife said that it was an accident. She didn’t kill the girl, and she loved her as much as the man did. However, that man didn’t trust her and he…” the doctor trailed off. He shook his head.

“What did he do?” Sousuke demanded, though he could guess what would happen.

The doctor sighed. “He killed his wife. He shot her to death.”

Sousuke froze. Then he slouched on his sit. “Then, what should I do now?” his voice was barely a whisper.

They went silence for a moment before the doctor spoke up. “I don’t know what I can do to help you, but,” he reached his pocket and pulled out a name card, “If there’s anything you need to know, you can call me.”

Sousuke took the card and nodded weakly.

 

 

 

 

Rin didn’t wake up the next day either. He didn’t even move a muscle. Sousuke stayed beside him all night, holding his hand and whispering words to his ear.

“Go home, son, you need to rest,” Rin’s doctor said.

“I don’t want to go back to that damn house.”

“Well, at least go fetch him some clothes.”

 

 

 

 

Sousuke went back to his house to fetch Rin’s clothes. Now that he knew the true story of his house, he felt ill in every step he came closer to it. It was clear as a day now why the house was so cheap. No one wanted to buy that house, no one, except a fool who didn’t have a slightest suspect with the suspicious price.

Should he burn the house? Would that make Rin wake up? Sousuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Why didn’t he listen to Rin? How couldn’t he see it coming? Why it wasn’t him who got haunted instead, dammit?

Sousuke packed Rin’s shirts and jeans quickly. He really wanted to be away from the house, and he also worried about Rin. The only place he wanted to be right now was by his side.

After he had done packing, Sousuke shouldered his bag and stomped through corridor. But when he passed by the room with bookshelf, he halted.

He came in to the room and stood by the bookshelf. There were scratch marks all over the side. Rin scratched it. Sousuke frowned. Now that he calmed down, he could see a pattern on the mark. Rin didn’t try to assault the bookshelf (why would he anyway?). He was trying to move it.

Sousuke dropped his bag and began to push the bookshelf aside. When there was enough space between the wall and the shelf, Sousuke found a book slipped behind the shelf. He took the book and flipped it open. It was a diary.

 

_18 May_

_It was my first time meeting Simon’s daughter. Her name is Maria. She’s so lovely and shy. I really want to have a daughter of my own too, but doctor said that I could never have a baby._

 

_27 July_

_Maria told me that she’s afraid of me. Her friends said that all step-mothers are evil. It broke my heart. I wish she knew how much I love her, and how I think of her as my own daughter._

 

_10 November_

_Maria likes butterfly. It suits her. Pretty girl surround by pretty wings._

 

_16 January_

_Today is Maria’s birthday. I filled her room with colorful butterflies. She liked it. I’m really happy._

 

_18 January_

_Maria is sick. Her temperature is really high, and she talked in her sleep. I’m worried._

 

_26 January_

_Maria I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

 

_28 January_

_Was it really me? Did I kill her? Oh Maria, I’m so sorry._

 

“Oh God.” Sousuke clasped his hand to his mouth. He pulled out his cell phone and a name card from his jeans pocket. Hastily, he dialed the number written on the card, literally smacking his finger on his phone’s screen.

After a moment, a voice answered. “Hello?”

“Hello, doc? This is Yamazaki.”

A paused. Then, “ah! Matsuoka’s boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Sousuke said briefly. “Doc, what is his name?”

“Who?”

“The former owner of my house.”

“Hmmm… Ambrose, Simon Ambrose.”

“Is he still alive?”

“What are you planning?”

“I’m going to tell him the truth.”

 

 

 

 

Sousuke rechecked the address on his phone. _Lavender Nursing Home_. Yup, it was the right place. Rin’s doctor sent him the address after he explained his discovery. Apparently, they were friends long ago, before the tragedy happened.

He told him that after Simon Ambrose killed his wife, he tried to kill himself several times but he always failed. His sister then locked him in an asylum for eight years to keep him from harming himself. When he finally calmed down, she put him into this nursing home.

Sousuke took a deep breath, then walked into the building. A woman in the front desk welcomed him warmly. “Can I help you, sir?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m looking for Mr. Ambrose, Simon Ambrose.”

“Are you his family?”

“No, but I have something to tell him.”

The woman gave him a long look. Sousuke wouldn’t blame her if she suspecting him as a suspicious person. Messy hair and tired face, he hadn’t even taken a bath for two days. But the woman smiled at him and stood. “Follow me,” she said as she walked toward further ward.

Sousuke followed her to a room where there was a man sitting by the window. The man was not as old as Sousuke thought. Even though his hair was all white, his body was still fresh. But his eyes told him his true self. They were empty, lonely, and full of disappointment. Believing that he was betrayed by someone he loved for twenty years, Sousuke couldn’t imagine the pain he bears.

After his guide permit him, Sousuke came in to the room. “Sir?”

Simon turned his head, he frowned. “I don’t know you.”

“I’m the new owner of your old house, sir.”

“The house of butterfly?”

Sousuke nodded.

“I don’t want to hear anything regarding that damn place or that filthy witch.” Simon’s voice was calm, but they held the calmness of sea before summer storm.

“Your wife was innocent.”

Simon narrowed his eyes. He stood and walked toward Sousuke. “Who are you to say that she was innocent?” he whispered.

Other people might back away. There was venom hiding in every word Simon spitted. But Sousuke didn’t flinch. He pulled out the book he found from his bag. “I’ve found your wife’s diary.”

Simon blinked. “What?”

“She didn’t know that there was poisonous butterfly among other butterflies she gathered. She only wanted to make your daughter happy.”

“You lied!” Simon snapped.

Sousuke thrust the book into him. “It is your right to decide what to believe.”

Hesitantly, Simon took the book from Sousuke’s hand. He flipped it open slowly and read it. His eyes went hard, then wide, then soft, then he slumped to his knees, tears flowing swiftly on his wrinkled cheeks.

Sousuke turned around and left him quietly, letting the old man pour out his feelings of twenty years.

 

 

 

 

Sousuke was already in the hospital parking lot when Rin’s doctor called him. “Where are you?” he asked.

“I’m in parking lot. What happened?”

“Come here quickly.” Then he cut off the line.

Sousuke froze. His head couldn’t stop thinking the worse as he sprinted to Rin’s room.

“RIN!” he cried when he reached the door.

“Hey.”

Sousuke gasped. In front of him, Rin smiled from his bed with his doctor beside him. “Sorry, kid,” the doctor grinned.

Sousuke stood still. Then after a moment, he walked toward Rin and hugged him tightly. He planned to kill the doctor, but for now, the only thing he wanted was hold Rin like there was no tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

Epilogue:

“Hey Sou,” Rin called. He nudged Sousuke’s elbow lightly.

“Hmmm,” Sousuke purred. They were sitting on their porch, watching over their little garden. Sousuke's eyes staring lazily at three white butterflies that flew over grasses and daisies.

“Mr. Willem called me this morning.”

Sousuke frowned, “who the hell is Mr. Willem?”

“My doctor, remember?”

“Oh,” Sousuke snorted, “that jerk.”

“He told me that Mr. Ambrose had died peacefully this morning.” Rin sighed. “I wonder if he really was as peaceful as the doctor said.”

The three butterflies flew higher. Sousuke watched them as their outlines faded to the blinding blue sky. He smiled. “He was.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to write a horror fanfic, but it somehow turned out to be half-horror, half-mystery, half-fluff, half-angst, and half-drama. I don't even know why I wrote it down in the first place. I'm sorry for my inconsistent m(-__-)m


End file.
